deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
King Arthur
THIS PAGE NEEDS A QUOTE King Arthur, the High King of Britain, may be the most famous mythological hero of all time. The son of King Uther Pendragon, Arthur grew up unaware of his heritage. All this changed when he alone proved able to free the Sword in the Stone, proving his right to the throne. Arthur ruled wisely and justly for many years, advised by the wizard Merlin and served by the Knights of the Round Table, including Lancelot, Galahad, Percival, and many others. The downfall of Arthur began during the quest for the Holy Grail, a quest that ultimately proved in vain, taking the lives of many brave knights. Next, the remaining knights found themselves torn apart when Lancelot began an affair with Arthur's queen, Guenivere. This led to a civil war when Arthur sought to punish Lancelot. Finally, the death blow came when Arthur went to war against his traitorous son Mordred, a war so brutal that it was said to be the end of the Golden Age of Chivalry. Arthur was gravely wounded in this battle, and was taken away to the Isle of Avalon for healing. Even today, the British believe that he will one day return to usher in another Golden Age. Battle vs. Beowulf (by CuchulainSetanta) On the shores of Britain, Beowulf arrives in a longboat, looking to test his skills in this strange land. Disembarking and heading inland, he comes across King Arthur, riding a warhorse, who had been alerted to a strange ship sighted of the coast. Seeing Beowulf, he calls to him. In answer, Beowulf readies a flaming arrow and fires at the warrior-king. Arthur is hit, but his armor deflects the arrow, putting out the fire as it impacts. Now angry, Arthur readies his lance and charges. Beowulf leaps out of the way of the charge, bringing out his bearded axe as he does so. Turning around, Arthur readies his own bow and fires on Beowulf, who chops the arrow out of the air. Arthur charges again, but this time, instead of evading, Beowulf grabs the lance and pulls Arthur off his horse. Getting back up, Arthur pulls out a war hammer and swings at Beowulf, who blocks the strike with his axe. Beowulf returns with a strike of his own, which Arthur dodges. Again, Arthur swings, but this time aims for the axe's shaft, breaking it in two. Furious, Beowulf unsheathes the Sword of Cain, while Arthur brings out Excalibur. The two legendary swords clash again and again, neither warrior giving quarter. Eventually, however, Arthur tires from warding off Beowulf's strong blows, and the Dane sees and opening. Beowulf sweeps Arthurs legs out from under him, then pins him down. In his heavy armor, Arthur is helpless as Beowulf pulls out his sax and stabs Arthur in the neck. Holding his sword aloft, Beowulf shouts a victory cry. Winner: Beowulf Expert's Opinion The main factor that put Beowulf on top was his previous victories here on Deadliest Fiction. When someone is able to kill Hercules, not many can challenge them and come out victorious. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Achilles (by Cfp3157) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Mythological Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Semi-Fictional Warriors Category:Horse Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors